My Phantom of the Opera
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: When Danny gets a part in the play Phantom of the Opera, weird things start happening, then scary things. And just what does this Phantom want with him?
1. The Play

"Why me? Why does it have to be me?" Danny whined as he was dragged into the large Opera House by his best friend Sam, who turned a glare at him. She rolled her eyes, you'd think she was taking him to his death sentence.

" Danny, don't be so overly dramatic. But then again that might be a good thing for the play." Sam paused as she drug him backstage. " And besides, they need another male role. I just don't get why some guys don't like being in plays. "

 _I can think of a few good reasons._ Danny thought bitterly as he folded his arms over his chest with a disapproving pout. " I have nothing against plays, but Phantom of the Opera? Isn't the so called play cursed?"

" Danny that's Macbeth. Phantom of the Opera isn't cursed, but legend has it that the Opera House that it was originally played in is." Sam corrected as she went through papers on her clipboard looking for the right one. " But it's only a legend told to scare kids and gullible adults, no worries even if technically this is the original Opera House. "

 _Yeah because knowing that makes me feel better._ " Geez Sam don't try to scare me or anything, that would be bad. Don't they have enough people for the play?" Danny asked as he looked around the old looking Opera House, it was mainly coloured with golds and off reds and oak wood everywhere. Aside from needing a new paint job the place wasn't half bad. That is if you could get past the fact that a murderous ghost haunted it's halls. Something shoved against his chest brought Danny out of his thoughts as he was met with yet another glare from Sam, he gulped not knowing if he had said something wrong or not at all because he wasn't listening to her.

"It's like I said, they need another male role and I figured you'd like to do it. You use to be in plays in school and you liked it. Why is now any different? "

" Because it was elementary school, and I have a feeling that's when Dash started picking on me BECAUSE I was in plays." Danny defended himself as he looked at the paper in his hands. It was the script for the play, his part was highlighted in a bright yellow highlighter. " Plus, three lines? It's not really worth wasting my weekends at an Opera House for Sam."

"Hey, you know how hard it was to convince Lancer just to GIVE you a part without an audition? Very. Now I have to go and make sure things are all set up. And um, Danny, Dash IS in the play too. He's the lead role with Paulina." Sam spat out the other girls name like it was a curse. Danny snapped his head up to look at her. He wasn't surprised that if Dash was in the play that he got lead role, seeing as he was so far up the teahcers ass that if the older man opened his mouth you could see him. But it was the fact that he was in it at all. Who's Danny to judge?

" Great, thanks Sam." With that his friend took off to do whatever is was that backstage management does for plays. He sighed and sat down looking over his lines. They weren't hard or very long, and he only had to remember three of them so he should be okay and not make a fool of himself.

At least he didn't have to sing.

After a while he got bored of looking his small lines over and over again and decided to just take in his surroundings. The place was dusty but clean nonetheless, other then the lights that shone on stage and in house the only real light source backstage was the bright red EXIT sign above the door that lead back into the alley way. Then Dannys eyes caught another light in the doorway beside the exit, or should he say _eyes_. In the dark hallway was a set of glowing green orbs that appeared to be staring right into his sky blue ones once he locked with them.

They didn't blink, or move but only stared at Danny as the teens heart began to beat more in his chest with each passing second he looked into those hypnotising radioactive green eyes that stole his every thought. Danny tried to speak, oh how he wished he could speak but it was like someone had clamped down on his vocal cords and laboured his breathing in a way that wasn't uncomfortable but at the same time wasn't pleasurable either. His mouth was slightly a gap looking like a fish out of water.

" Danny!"

" Ahhh!" Danny nearly fell off of his chair from the startle, his heart racing from the fear as he turned a glare to Sam who was just smirking at him. " What the hell Sam!"

" Don't 'what the hell' me mister, I've been calling your name for five minutes your scene is up next."

Danny nodded and slowly stood, he glanced at the hallway wherw the eyes were but they were gone now, the lights in thay hall on at full copasicy like they were never off. " Okay, I'll be right there." Sam nodded and left, as she did Danny went over to the hall to look down it. The hall was a lot colder then the rest of the theater, the lights started to flicker on and off making Danny back away and once more they snuffed out, green glowing eyes at the end of the hall and before he could do anything they were gone and the lights came back on.

" we don't have all day!" Danny heard Lancer call out to him and he flinched. Not wanting to make the teacher anymore upset Danny cast the hall one more look before going onto the stage to do his scene, feeling those eyes on him the whole time.


	2. The Death

**Warnings : This story will have graphic violence, mature language and will eventually be pitch pearl**

Danny walked with a sigh on his way to practice the next day, he didn't understand why he needed to be there so early his scene wasn't until the third act. So waking up at the ass crack of dawn just to sit around a big old dusty building was so not worth the sleep deprived headache that was coming on. He didn't sleep well last night, all he could think abput were those glowing green eyes that were as bright as the neon signs in Las Vegas. Feeling so consumed he drew them out in his sketch pad but no matter what he did, coloured them in and even put luminescent paint over top, the drawing was no match for the real thing.

A shove sending him to the ground knocked him out of his thoughts, he was about to give the person oh perticular hell, but his voice died in his throat when he saw who it was. Shit. " Watch where you're going Fenturd!" Dash spat down at Danny with a glare as if the poor sixteen year old on the floor was to blame. Dash grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt and hoisted him off the ground with littke to no effort as if Danny was as light as a feather. " Or do I need to teach you some more manners?"

Danny gulped as he tried to get free from the bully but found he just couldn't. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow to come but after a moment passes nothing happened. He felt himself be put on the ground, he opened his eyes to see Dash glaring, not at him but behind him. Danny turned to see Lancer standing there with his arms crossed over his chest with a disapproving look on his face. " Baxter, you're needed on set now." Dash grumbled under his breath as he stalked towards the teacher, something about how Danny had gotten lucky.

With a sigh of relief, Danny relaxed and made his way to find Sam backstage. Only thing was he didn't know where in the Opera House he was. It must have been a hall way where some of the dressing rooms were. How'd he get here? Was he really that out of it to notice where he was walking? " Hello?" Danny called but his voice only echoed down the empty hall, suddenly feeling a lot colder then normal. It was to the point he could faintly see his breath coming from his mouth in small white puffs.

Wait a minute, he knew this hallway.

A chill ran up his spine as panic began to set in as the lights flickered on and off just like yesterday before he went on stage. He turned to run down the hall but stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with a person. The same person who was the owner of those bright radioactive green eyes that shone brighter then moon light. He was a little taller than Danny only by an inch or two. He has snow white hair and a mask on his face that's just as white concealing all but around his mouth and chin. He wore a black and white suit with a cape to match in colour. Danny didn't move, didn't speak all he could do was stare at the guy in front of him. The mystery man then smiled slightly at him before he spoke, "All will be okay." His voice was as smooth as silk and before Danny could muster up the courage to reply, with a flick of the lights the guy was gone and the lights stayed on.

Sucking in the air that he didn't know he stopped breathing, Danny was panting like he just ran a marathon. Who the hell was that guy? " Danny!? Danny you down there?" He heard a familiar female voice call out to him.

" Yeah I'm here Sam." Danny called back as he found his way to his friend. " Can I ask you a quick question Sam?" He asked as polite as possible.

" Sure."

" Wha-"

" AHHHH!" A loud scream was heard from down the hall where Danny just came and both teens froze in their spots. Danny felt his blood run cold when the scream was just all of a sudden cut short, like someone turned off a switch. " Was that?" Danny asked, but he had a feeling he knew who that scream belonged to. With Sam in tow they raced down the hall to the very end where a door was wide open and pitch black on the inside. Adrenaline pumped through Dannys veins as he was ready to either fight or run like hell. Turning on the light he had hold back a scream of his own but Sam screamed bloody murder at the sight.

Dash was laying limp on the floor in a pool of his own blood, his chest and abdomen areas of his body looked to be torn to shreds, his ribs sticking out at an unnatural angle from his body, his heart ripped from his chest. There was a trail of blood that lead to the wall and Danny thought he was going to be sick. Written on the wall in blood was two words, two words that Danny somehow feel were a message for him.

 _Told you._


	3. The Story

The corener wheeled the strecher with the black body bag out of the Opera House, everyone on the inside was raddled and shaken with fear. Danny ran a hand through his raven black hair for what seemed like the one thousandth time, the sight of his ex high school bully being mutilated still very fresh in his mind. Dash was an asshole, but he didn't deserve what happened to him; no one did for that matter.

What had happened? Wasn't he supposed to be on stage? Why was he still backstage? Who did it? All these questions and more bounced around in Dannys head like a rubber ball on crack trying to make sense of what had happened. Then it hit him. What if that guy did that to Dash? Though he didn't really seem human the way he keeps disappearing and reappearing like he does. Was he a ghost?

Made sense, his parents had told him about ghosts and how they work and how they can haunt the place they died at.

A hand come down on Dannys shoulder making the poor boy nearly jump out of his skin. " Gah!" Danny gave a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Sam who looked worse for wear, more so then normal. "Damn it Sam, don't do that to me I'm jumpy enough."

" Sorry wasn't really thinking. Practice is canceled for the rest of the day, just thought you should know." Sam made a movement to leave but Danny grabbed her arm before she was out of reach. " What?"

" I need to talk to you, walk home with me?" Danny asked and Sam nodded. At first the walk to Dannys house was fairly quite, the only sounds were that of cars, the crunching of leaves under their feet and the faint wind that blew lightly. Danny then worked up the courage and asked, "What is the story behind that Opera House? "

" Story?"

" Yeah Sam, the story about how it's cursed."

Sam gave an exasperated sigh, " Danny, that's all it is, a story."

" Tell me anyway. "

She gave Danny a once over to make sure that he was being serious, seeing that he was dead set on this she gave up and sighed once more stopping in her tracks. " Okay, the story goes that a man who went by the name of Phantom worked there, he had something wrong with face; or so people say, and he wore a mask to hide it. When the Opera House resold to new owners they were putting on a play. Don't ask which one cause I don't know. Anyway it's said that Phantom fell in love with the lead actor, his name was Daniel. But the actor already had his sights set on someone else. Not know who, it's said that Phantom murdered everyone that stood in his way or was mean to the one he loved. Eventually he found out who it was and they had a fight but Phantom couldn't kill the other man becaise he wanted Daniel to be happy. He died of a broken heart." Sam told the story to Danny who felt a lump grow in his chest with each passing word.

" And? What's the curse part?"

"Sam rolled her eyes, " The curse part was before Phantom died, and after the fight was that he gave Daniel a choice. To be with him now or have him come back in one hundred years time and take him then."

Danny swore the temperature outside dropped to below zero. This was bad, this was very bad. What if that guy he saw WAS Phantom? And Danny, being the barrier of good luck that he is, was he Phantoms old love reborn? Because yeah, that would make his fucking day. " Holy shit." He cursed just loud enough for Sam to hear.

" Geez Danny, you don't look so good. You okay?" Sam asked with worry in her eyes and voice. " It's only a story, Phantom isn't real."

" Yeah I gotta go Sam." With that Danny took off, leaving his bewildered friend behind as a plan formed in his head.

Later that same night, Danny snuck out of his house and made his way to the Opera House as fast as his legs could carry him, his heart beating hard in his chest the whole time. With a shaky breath of air passing his lips, he picked the lock to the back enterance and walked in quitely. Danny pulled out his flash light as he silently closed the door behind him. Everything was pitch black, his flash light being the only source of light anywhere he walked around.

He really should have thought this through more, what if he was crazy and seeing things? What if someone really did break in and kill Dash. With a sigh, Danny was about to give up when he heard a creeking sound coming from a hallway. And not just any hallway.

The one where Dash was murdered. The one that was always as cold as death and the lights always seemed to short out.

Sucking in some much needed air, Danny squared his shoulders and made his way down the hallway to the very end, where the door a cracked open a little bit. That was where he found the bully, images of before flashed through his mind and Danny thought he was going to be sick all over again. Swallowing down the bial that threatened it's way up, Danny forced himself into the room and was surprised to see it so clean.

Like nothing ever happened.

The sound of the door slamming behind him brought him out of his own little world. The blood in his veins running ice cold and his heart worked over time. " Hello there Danny." Danny heard a voice behind him and turned to see who he gussed was Phantom. Phantom was just standing there in the same clothes that he wore before when they first saw each other, the ghost smiled at him. " It's been a while, one hundred years to be exact."


	4. Meeting Him

Danny stood there as if he were placed under a trance as he just stared at Phantom, but mostly the ghosts eyes they were so bright and green and shone so intensively it was like they were made of LED's. The moment that Phantom took a step forward it was like a switch was flipped and Danny emeditly went into the offensive, dropping his flash light he bolted to the door. He twisted and turned the knob with all he had as panic and fear clouded his mind, the only thing he was thinking of was getting out. With one final turn the door opened as fast as Danny could throw it open and he took down the hallway like a rocket, he looked back for just a split second and when he turned back to focus on where he was running he collided with something or rather someone. " I believe that you dropped this back there." Phantom said as he held up Dannys flash light with his right hand as his left arm hooked around Dannys waist. " Don't you need this to see?"

Danny kept quite, his hands on Phantoms shoulders as he looked at the ghost. He tried to get out of the ghosts grasp but even with just one arm Phantom had a surprisingly strong grip on him. " Let me go." Danny asked, Phantom just tilted his head at the request and smiled at Danny, the look wasn't as reassuring as he would have liked it to be. " Please."

" Mmm...No, I can't do that."

"What, why?" Danny breathed the question out, he already had a suspicious feeling as to why Phantom wouldn't just let him leave.

" Because I have waited, and waited and WAITED for this day to come. You, Danny, are my first and only love reborn one hundred years later. " Phantom said as if it was the most simple thing as the face of the earth, like this was a daily accurance. " You might have turned me away then, but you won't this time."

 _Oh fuck me,_ Danny thought and then blew that thought from his mind because that is EXACTLY what this ghost wants to do to him. " How, how do you know it's me?" Danny questioned amd at this Phantom gave him a thoughtful look almost like he caught him off guard.

Phantom then corrected his look and gave Danny a sweet smile that at the same time served to be creepy. " I can tell, it's in your soul." Phantom then put the flash light in Dannys back pocket and used his now free hand to softly brush the hair out of Dannys blue eyes."Besides, I know those beautiful eyes anywhere." He said as his own glowed brighter than before, putting Danny back into that trance like state, Danny stopped fighting in Phantoms hold and just stared into those big greem glowing orbs, something about Phantoms eyes just made him weak in the knees and made his heart flutter in a way that Danny hasn't felt in a long time. Phantom cups Dannys cheek in his hand amd holds eye contact as he comes closer and connected them in a feather light kiss that was so light and brief that Danny wasn't sure if it really happened. " The names Phantom, but I guess you already knew that didn't you?"

Then in an instant Phantom was gone and Danny nearly fell over, he must have put more of his wight on Phantom then he realized. Gaining his balance back and feeling like he was waking up from daydreaming. Grabbing the flash light from his back pocket, he used it to look around but there was no sign of Phantom anywhere.

Giving a sigh of relief and letting himself relax a little bit, Danny turned towards the exit to leave when something on the mirror caught his eye.

The mirror was covered in frost with words written in the middle like someone used their finger saying: _See you next weekend._ Danny let some air out, he could see his breath as if he were in the middle of winter. As fast as he could blink that frost and the words on mirror were gone as if they were never there to begin with. Gulping down anymore fear he had, Danny made his way as fast as he could for the exit and practically ran all the way home; all the while hearing cheerful laughter behind him as he went.

When Danny got back home he went straight to his room. He pressed his back against the door and slide down until he touched the floor. Bringing his knees to his chest, Danny placed the flash light on the ground and rested his head on top of his knees. What has his life become? He always wanted someone to be in love with him but not like this.

Danny mentality smacked himself, he didn't go there tonight to see if this ghost was in love with him. If the ghost was in fact real; which he is! He was going to damand answers as to why he killed Dash or if not him then who did!

This was too much for one day.

Realizing how tired he was Danny forced himself up off the floor, out of his clothes, into pajamas and layed down in his bed having those actions alone making him feel more drained then they should. Laying on his back he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over into the world of unconscious, dreaming of those bright burning glowing green eyes.


	5. The True Story

That following weekend, Danny went to rehearsal as normal and didn't see any signs of Phantom anywhere. Something that gave him great relief and sort of annoyed him all at once. Normally the ghost would be poking fun at him or playing with the lights to get his attention. Maybe Phantom isn't being as bold as he use to be.

Deciding not to look the gift horse in the mouth, Danny left the stage to get ready for his next scene. Entering his dressing room he found it very cold, to the point in which he could see his breath.

Great. He jinxed himself.

Either that or the heat broke down just in his room. The door closed and Danny suspected that it was also locked so he didn't even try for it. "Good afternoon Danny." He heard Phantom say right next to his ear, making an involuntarily shiver go down his spine. "How are you today?"

Sighing through his nose, Danny turns to the ghost behind him and gives Phantom a level stare; he really doesn't have time for this today. "Phantom I'm busy, I'm sure you have other things to do." Danny stated as he picked at his short nubby nails, he doesn't trust himself to meet Phantoms gaze. Feeling the room get colder than it already was, Danny guessed that Phantom didn't like his answer to his question. Risking a glance, Danny looks up at Phantom who has a frown on his face, green eyes glowing as brightly as ever. Feeling that might get lost in those beautiful irises, he looks to the ground before moving around the ghost to go to the door to leave. Just as he suspected the door was locked. "Phantom, unlock the door."

"I am only trying to be friendly Danny." The tone in Phantoms voice a little darker than normal. Not liking how the ghost was sounding, Danny asked him again to unlock the door. "Why won't you let me take care of and love you Danny?" Phantom asks sounding a little beaten down, like he has been chasing Sanny for years and being refused for just as long.

"You killed someone I went to school with, yeah he was a dick but he didn't deserve to die!" Danny spun around and yelled at Phantom. Sure Dash was a bully and a dick but no one should die like he did. "I don't exactly feel safe knowing you did that." Danny added, lowering his voice. Seeing Phantoms confused face, Danny explains and reminds him of what he did to the jock.

"It wasn't me."

"Yeah right."

"No." Phantom cut in. "It really wasn't me, I might not have liked the guy and how he treated you, but I was not the one to end his life."

It was Danny's turn to be confused. If it wasn't Phantom, then who? The cops didn't find any evidence at the crime scene or a murder weapon. It couldn't have been a person. "If not you, then who?"

"If it wasn't a person, then maybe it was the only other ghost here trapped in the Opera House."

"Another ghost? Who would that be?" Danny asked, didn't same tell him only Phantom died here?

"Plasmuis, the man who killed me."

Danny had to clean out his ear with his finger to make sure that he heard right, Phantom was murdered? But didn't he die of a broken heart or suicide? "You were murdered? But legend, it says-"

"That I either took my own life or died on my own? Not true, yes I did give up the love of my life so he could be happy with another. Did I die from that? No. Miserably alone and left with the feeling of being unlove and unwanted maybe. But Plasmuis was the one to end my living years when he wrapped his black clad gloves fingers around my throat and cut off my air supply." Phantom elaborated on what happened all those years ago when he died, each word cut Danny like a knife. Phantom seemed like such a great guy, why would this Plasmuis character want to kill him? He wasn't hurting anyone.

"That must have been aweful, why would he do that to you?"

With an unneeded intake of air, Phantom sighs and runs a hand through his snow white hair. "To be honest, he has been here as long as I have and I don't even know the answer as to why he ended my life."

Danny walked over to the dresser to change his shirt for the next scene, feeling at the same time really bad that Phantom was murdered here in cold blood. "You said he's dead as well, do you know how?"

Phantom snorted in bemusement, "Karma I guess, he fell off the stage and broke his neck when he hit the cement flooring." Danny couldn't help but wince at the way this Plasmuis guy died. Even if he did die that way, he wouldn't have felt his life slipping away like Phantom did with literaly his last breath.

Banging on the other side of the door tore Danny's focus from the ghost to Sams voice. "Danny hurry up! You can't take this long on opening night!" His friend called out to him. And she was right, hard to believe that opening night was only a few weekends away. He told her that he was sorry and that he would be right out.

"Seriously now Phantom, unlock the door." Phantom wanted to keep talking with Danny but he also didn't want his favorite human to get in anymore trouble. Danny thanked Phantom and made his way back to the stage, Danny couldn't help but be distracted by what he talked about with Phantom just moments before.

Plasmuis.

Yeah, he's sure this guy won't cause any problems.


	6. The Other Man

That night after practice, Danny decided to stay back at the Opera House instead of sneaking in only a few hours from now. Texted his parents saying that he was going to go to Sams place for the night since it was closer and getting dark out. Once he was sure that everyone was gone, lights out, doors locked, Danny came out from his hiding spot, flicked on his flash light that had on his key chain and procecced to look around.

Even though he has seen this place for many hours almost every weekend for nearly a month now, coming in at night always gave Danny the creeps. Almost as if he was being watched, but by no one he knew or wanted. Brushing the feeling off, Danny carried on looking for the ghost who has been plaguing him this past while. "Phantom?!" Danny whisper shouted just in case by chance someone of the living was still here. "Phantom where are you? We need to talk about earlier before Sam came to get me." The only sound that greeted Danny was the sound of his own breathing and heart beat pounding in his ears. Where was the white haired ghost anyway? He was normally always here to great Danny. "Last chance Phantom or I'm going home right now."

"Leaving so soon, little badger?" A voice that Danny didn't recognize called out from somewhere in the building. The voice was loud and strong as if they were right beside Danny, but when the teen looked to either side of him, no one was there. "Up here boy." Danny tipped the flashlight up to the ceiling and saw a man floating above him. That guy had to be Plasmuis, the one Phantom told him about. The one who killed him, Danny reminded himself. The man had black hair shaped up like two horns on top of his head, a suit similar to what Phantom wore, only white in contrast and a cape added on, black gloves and boots to bring it altogether. "Now why would a lad like yourself, be looking for an abomination such as Phantom?"

Phantom is the abomination? Wow, isn't that the pot calling the ketal black. "None of your business." Danny dared as much boldness as he could muster up, but he was screaming inside. Scared, that at any second that this ghost could make him suffer the same fate of death that he bestowed upon Phantom or worse.

The ghost Danny guessed was Plasmuis, lowered himself down to almost eye level with Danny, still floating to keep a good few inches on the poor teen. "Isn't it though? You are trespassing inside a property after normal running hours, this place also being where I live." Plasmuis said with a knowing look on his face. One wrong move here and Danny could either get himself killed or arrested.

"Look buddy, I don't -"

"Danny? What are you-" Phantom stopped mid sentance when he saw Plasmuis next to Danny. His normally soft glowing green eyes lowed brightly with hatered matching the intense glow from Plasmuis' red ones. "Plasmuis, you stay away from him." Phantom growled as his hands started to form some kind of green energy around them and took the shape of two perfectly round orbs. "Danny, you need to get out of here before he hurts you."

"Danny?" Plasmuis echoed the name and let it hang there in the air for a moment before an evil and gut wrenching smirk became plastered on the older ghosts face. "So, this must be the Daniel you have been waiting for for all these years to come and set you free, hmm Phantom?" Plasmuis said with a sneer and mocking tone in his voice. "Well, you have been very patient for these many many years, but sadly you are just going to have to keep on waiting." Plasmuis then lunged himself forward and grasped Danny's shirt tightly between his black glove clad hands. "Because I'm going to rip his heart out and squish it into paste on the floor." The last part was growled out low and dark.

Danny felt the blood in his veins run cold and his heart beat faster then he ever though possible for a human heart to beat. Just when he thought his life was going to be over, he hit the floor with a loud thud. Pain made its way up his spine from colliding with a concrete floor. "Run Danny!" He heard Phantom all but scream at him. "Run! I can hold him off!" Phantom fired another blast at the older ghost to keep him down and away from Danny. Ignoring the pain in his lower half, Danny got up and ran as fast as he could until he was away from the Opera House.

Half way home, he stopped to catch his breath. Adrenaline wearing off, the pain in his lower spine crept in and having no other choice, Danny limped the rest of the way home. All he wanted to do tonight was get a better explanation from Phantom, not a death wish from Plasmuis.

Unlocking the front door to his house when he finally makes it home, Danny quickly gives the BS lie f saying that Sam forgot that they were having family over and that there was no room for him to stay the night. When they questioned him about why he was limping, he gave them the have truth of his story and said he fell down on Sams front stairs, that just so happen to be made of concrete. "Maybe you should go to the hospital and have it looked at Danny, you could have really hurt yourself." His mum worried over him as if he was back to being a little baby in diapers. "What if you put a crack in your spine or fractured it?" Knowing that this was one of those losing battles, Danny let his mum take him to the emergency room via the Fenton Assualt Veihcle.

When it came his turn to see a doctor, they took x-rays of his tailbone and spine. Results came back saying that he didn't fracture or crack his tailbone but he did bruise it real was SO going to take some of his parents ghost hunting gear and blasting that Plasmuis guy back to hell or where ever he came from.

That night, while laying in bed trying to keep off of the sore spot in his lower back, Danny's mind woundered to way that dick Plasmuis said. What did he mean by he could set Phantom free? Could Phantom not leave the Opera House? Was he trapped there for the rest of his afterlife? Is that what Plasmuis ment? And why would he want to kill him?

The words of what the older ghost said he was going to do to Danny rung in the teens ears, making him feel almost sick to his stomach to even think about the other ghost. Maybe tomorrow at practice in the day light will be better to ask Phantom these questions and also maybe a lot safer.

Eyes getting heavy, Danny closed them in hopes for a night full of beautiful sleep as he wondered what his life has become.


	7. Lancer and Being Blocked

The next day at practice Danny semi limped all the way to the Opera House. His mom and dad suggested that he stay home and rest up a bit, saying that surely Mr. Lancer would understand why he didn't come this one time. Danny refused to let a bruise get in the way of him seeing Phantom and getting answers also he explained that he might not have a huge part in the play, but it was important. When they offered to drive him Danny turned down that as well. It really wasn't that far from his house.

The walk there though seemed to be taking a longer time than normal. What should take ten to fifteen minutes seems like he's been walking for almost half an hour. The pain in his lower back not helping any. Checking his phone Danny couldn't help but cringe at the numbers that glowed back so innocently on his screen. It was almost eleven.

He was late. Lancer is going to kill him.

Deciding to tough out the next few steps up into the Opera House, the door made a loud creeking sound as Danny pushed it open. "Danny you're late!" He heard Sam yell out for him from the stage.

No sign of Lancer.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Danny just gives her a sheepish look. "Yeah I know, sorry about that. I fell last night and bruised my tailbone." Danny explains to his friend as he makes his way to the stage and with each step as he tells his story, her anger for him being late melts away like butter in a microwave. "So if I'm a little slow today, that would be why." Pausing he looks around before asking "Where's Lancer?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Not sure, though I'm sure he's here somewhere."

"What makes you think that?"

"Someone had to have opened the doors and let us in." She elaborated before walking away to do something related to being backstage. Danny was puzzled by this. Where was Lancer? Did Plasmuis get him too? If so, what does he gain from all of this?

He needs to talk to Phantom. Now.

Hurrying down the hallway as fast as his injuried body will allow him, Danny found his dressing room and locked the door behind him. "Phantom, Phantom come out this is serious!" Danny hissed into the empty room, looking for a ghost that wasn't there. Sitting down in the nearest chair, Danny put his face in his hands. So many questions not enough answers.

"You rang darling?" Phantom asked sweetly and couldn't help but chuckle at the glare Danny fixed him when the human teen looked up at him. "Sorry,I meant Danny. What do you need me for?" Phantoms tone was suggestive which made Danny blush pink for a second before he pulled himself together.

"Lancer is gone."

"Who?"

"My bald, slightly out of shape English teacher. The one who is in charge of the play." Danny explained and saw a light come on inside Phantoms head, radioactive green eyes shining brighter with realization. "Do you think Plasmuis took him?"

"Hard to say. But there is a big chance it was that crazied up frootloop, but we need to be sure." Phantom said floating down infront of Danny. "Maybe you could, uh, come back tonight and could look for him then. Sound good?" The hopefulness in Phantoms voice was almost too much for Danny to bare. Standing up to be eye level with the ghost, Danny felt a small smile tug at his lips as he looked into the eyes that could his thoughts and maybe more.

"Yeah, sure. Tonight it is then." Phantom brought his white glove clad hand to tangle gently in Danny's contrasting black hair, his other hand cupping the other side of Danny's face. For a long while they just stared the other down, until Danny snaked his arms around Phantoms neck and closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and sweet, it stayed like that for awhile until a cold tounge found Danny's lips begging for enterance in which it was granted.

It all happened so fast, the next Danny knew he was being held up against the nearest wall, his neck being kissed better then he ever would hope to dream. His mind was blank with pleasure as he tried to keep loud moans inside of himself but Phantom was having none of it. The ghost ground their hips together making Danny keen with want. Tangling his own fingers in Snow White hair that was as soft as silk to the touch, Danny craned his head back as far as it will go.

"Danny!?"

Sam. Geez, what a cock block, Phantom couldn't help but think Danny thinking the same as well. "Yeah!" He shouted back, breathless from what he was just doing.

"Lancer is no where to be found so I'm cancaling today, just thought you should know."

"Okay thanks!" Danny hears her footsteps leave and he sighed. Moments gone. "Put me down?" He asked politely.

With a huff Phantom did what he was asked. "Fine, but when this is all over and done with I am SO going to make love to you." Phantom said with a wink making Danny flush again. "See you tonight?"

"Tonight." Danny said before Phantom gave him one last bruising good-bye kiss. Both parties to happy in pure bliss to notice or sense the red eyes watching them make their happiness and forming a plan to tear it all to hell.


	8. The Same

Going home and grabbing a bite to eat for more energy and some of his parents ghost hunting equipment, Danny headed right back to the Opera House the moment it wa night fall. With a look of determination etched onto his face, Danny knew that he wasn't going to leave that Opera house without answers or Mr Lancer. Even if he's not breathing. "You can do this Fenton, Phantom will be there with you and you have ghost gear, nothing is going to go wrong if you can help it." Danny consoled himself as he entered the building. "Phantom?"

"Yes?" Phantom all but purried beside Danny's ear making the poor teen boy nearly jump clean out of his skin. "Woah, sorry about that." The ghost apologized as he ran a soothing hand through Danny's hair.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Landing of the floor from his hover spot, Phantom looked his human in his sky blue eyes that he loves so much he couldn't help the twitch of a smile that graced his lips. "That was never my intention."

"Because it would be bad if your human play thing died before you could destroy me."

"Plasmuis." Both human and ghost said simotaniously and seperates slightly so they could look at the evil older ghost who's ruby red eyes shone bright in the pitch blackness of the closed Opera House. Danny aimed one of his ghost guns at Plasmuis as Phantom charged his ecto-blast in the palm of his hands, both ready to fire.

"In the ghostly flesh, oh and Danny don't worry about that man Lancer he's not dead. Yet. Haha-ooof!" The older mans laugh was interrupted by Danny shooting him dead centre in the chest. Landing with a thud, Plasmuis growled narrowing his eyes into deadly slits. "So that's how you want to play the game hmm? Fine." Shooting a ray back at Danny, it sent the teen flying back and hitting the wall behind him with a hard crash.

Danny screamed out in pain from his lower back injury from last time. Like someone just set his whole body on fire. "Danny! You'll pay for that one." Feeling out of it from being blasted, all Danny could hear were the blasts from each ghost and how much they hate one another. Having the room spin on its self like he had been drinking all night was making Danny sick to his stomach but knowing that Mr. Lancer could still be alive and with his life on the line, Danny had to pull through if he was going to save Lancer. "Danny, find Lancer I'll hold off this nut!"

"I'm right here you know." Plasmuis scoffed.

"Fully aware old man." Phantom said with another blast to the chest. Danny took this moment to get to his feet and ignore his pain and sick feeling. Opening every door he came across, Danny finally found Lancer on the floor in the oom farthest from the stage. Lancer, as the teen approached , was unconscious and bleeding from an area that Danny couldn't see or find.

"Lancer, Lancer can you hear me?!" Danny shouted to the sleeping teacher but the over weight man have the teen no signs of life. Upon feeling for a pulse, it was weak and thready and getting weaker by the minute. Just as Danny was about to give Lancer CPR, he was flung away from him and the door slammed shut, locking him out from his dying teacher. "NO!" Looking up and seeing Plasmuis floating above him with a victorious smirk on his face, as if he's won. "He's going to die! Why are you doing this?" His voice breaking on the last word as hot tears pooled in his eyes, blurring his vision.

"It's simply my dear boy." Plasmuis them grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt and lifted him up into the air so that he was eye level with the evil son of a bitch. " All of you are connected. You, the one you call Lancer and that blonde jock."

"Dash."

"Yeah him. Because in your past lives you are all connected to Phantoms death and mine."

Danny was getting confused all over again, what? "But Phantom said..."

"I'm aware of what PHANTOM said Daniel, but now I'm telling you. I killed Phantom because he stole the love of my life, who happens to be reborn in you. You see, the Daniel back then did pick me over him... At first."

Then it hit Danny. "But he changed his mind and wanted to be with Phantom. He was going to leave you."

"That's why you mirdered me, you were jealous?" Phantom asked as he came into the room holding his left arm.

"Yes, but not before I killed him. And I made sure you'd never find his soul before he was reborn, so I had your soul stuck here."

Feeling bold, Danny asked "Why Dash? Lancer?"

Plasmuis snorted, "They found out about both murders and made my death look like an accident. The spell I used on Phantom was still in affect." Hearing why the older ghost did what he did made Danny's stomach coil and Phantoms ectoplasm boil with rage.

"Danny."

"Yeah Phantom?"

"Cover your ears."

"What?"

"Do it!"

Doing as he was told, Danny then felt vibrations and he was dropped to the ground again. The sound was powerful and almost deafening, Danny was glad it wasn't aimed at him. Soon it was over and when Danny looked up Plasmuis was gone and Phantom panting, as if he still needed air to be alive. "Is he?"

"Gone for now, come on you and Lancer need a doctor." Phantom phased through the door and picked up Lancer and walked with Danny to the door. "I thought he was going to kill you... Again."

"Phantom..."

"No Danny, I know I have hardly known you for long, but at the same time I feel like-"

" It's been a life time." Danny finished for him. "Phantom, I feel the same too." Smiling, Danny called nine one one and went to the hospital with Lancer beside him and Phantom in his heart.


	9. More On Phantom

**A/N: Wow its been so long since I updated this, but I will try and be better with that. Enjoy :)**

 _100 years ago, Amity Park Opera House._

 _Phantom was working a normal shift at the Opera House, he was not an actor or anyone from the production but a lowly maintenance man who kept up with the place. At the moment he was taking his frustration out on the stages floor, making sure that it wasn't anything less then absolute perfection._

 _He had just received the news that his beloved Opera House, his home and place of employment of many years was now under new management. It wasn't that the new owners were horrible people; just the opposite, they were very nice and polite man and woman by the names of Madilne and Jackson Fenton. That was not what bothered Phantom, it was the fact that they had no previous business skills and have never owned a place like this before. They use to have their own service of capturing the paranormal, but for obvious reasons that didn't last long._

 _They told him that nothing would change and that he could keep his job here as well. Phantom just didn't want to see them run this place into the ground and ruin it._

 _" Places people! Opening night is in one week, so let's get as many rehearsals as we can! Daniel hunny, you're up first." Phantom rolled his eyes. Oh yes, the new owners had a son by the name of Daniel, Phantom has yet to met him but what could he be missing out on besides another overly happy person in his life?_

 _"Coming mother! And don't baby me in front of my co-actors, it's embarrassing. " Phantom looked up at the exact moment Daniel entered the room and his soft green eyes were glued there. Daniel was a young man with short jet black hair, eyes as blue as the tropical sky, skin fair and dressed tastefully. When those blue eyes made contact with his green ones, Phantom knew in that moment it was meant to be._

 **PRESENT**

"You are a very lucky young man, any longer and he could have died." The doctor told Danny as he shut the door behind him. Danny let out a sigh of relief knowing that Lancer was going to be alright.

" Thank you, I have to go though." Danny couldn't help but keep Phantom at the back of his mind the wjole time that he's here at the hospital with Lancer, but now that he knows that his bald slightly over weight teacher is okay he wants to get back to his ghost.

" Yes that's fine, he should be ip and aroubd in a couple of days. " With those last words the doctor walked away and Danny took off back towards the Opera House.

Hoping that Phantom was okay.

 **PAST**

 _With the days following of meeting Daniel, Phantom also met the director of the play. A nasty old man by the name of Vladimir Plasmius, who also reconized Daniel to be someone to admire. It was by chance one day that Phantom got to speak to Daniel. " Oh dear! I am so very sorry." Phantom apologized; okay so officially meeting someone while they are in the middle of changing out of their clothes for the play and into their normal clothes isn't ideal._

 _" I must say, sir, most people knock before entering a room that does not belong to them." Daniel said as he quickly put his shirt on in a haste, all the while avoiding Phantoms eyes as he flushed lightly._

 _" To be fair, it's after hours and I work here." Phantom joked in a way that he hoped came off as such._

 _It was successful when Daniel gave a light laugh." Yes I suppose so, I was just running late mister...?"_

 _" Phantom. "_

 _"Phantom, such an interesting name. What's your first?" Daniel asked as he collected his things to head for home._

 _" We actually share a first name, but I prefer my surname if you do not mind." Phantom smiled sweetly and it got even brighter when the raven hair man smiled back._

 _" If that is what you wish Phantom." Daniel kept smiling as he made his way out._

 _" Daniel?"_

 _" Yes?"_

 _Phantom gulped, was this the right move? They only just met officially, maybe this was a mistake, maybe- " Would you maybe like to join me for coffee sometime? " There it was, the proposal. Phantom waited with baited breath for the rejection that would surely come and put an end to his fruitless pining over the young actor, the one line that would end it all._

 _Daniel smiled a wide grin, enough to show his white teeth. " I would love to, Phantom. Tomorrow okay?"_

 _The line that never came._

 **PRESENT**

As soon as Danny made it back to the Opera House his lungs felt like they were on fire. He panted heavily, one hand on his knee as he bent over to catch his breath the other on the wall of the Opera House for support. " I am never running again." He told himself as he slowly and quitely made his way inside. " Phantom? "

" Yes?" Phantom asked out of nowhere from behind Danny, scaring the poor teen half to death. Danny let out an unmanly yelp as a hand came down over his mouth. " Shh, hehehe." The ghost laughed lightly. " Plasmius is still around so you need to be quiet, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Danny relaxed in the others hold before removing his hand. "Can you gp outside the building? Like right outside? "

" Hmm, I'm not sure, I have never had a reason to try before." Phantom said as Danny led him to the big double doors leading outside.

Danny turned to face him, giving him a smile. " Well, now you do." They walked through the doors but as Phantom predicted, he couldn't go too far from the building. "Better then nothing. So, Phantom? "

" Yes?"

" I want to know the whole story."

Phantom frowned as he looked at Danny, though he had a feeling what the human meant. " Whay story? "

Danny rolled his eyes, " The story of you, Plasmius, and Daniel. "

Phantom sighed, " You are not going to let this go are you?"

" Nope." Danny smirked. They sat down against the wall of the Opera House, Phantom put one arm around Danny and the human snuggled im close to the ghost, who was really cold to the touch but not in an unpleasant way.

With one last sigh, Phantom spoke, "It all started many years ago, when I firsr laid eyes on my beautiful Daniel and a week later met the pompous prick known as Plasmius. ..."


	10. Phantom and Daniel

_Phantom was so elated that his coffee meeting with Daniel went well. The smell of the coffee, sun shining in through the window onto Daniels face making the other look more angelic than normal. They talked about their lives and the future that they would like to have someday and hopefully share it with someone. Phantom felt uneasy when people kept glancing their way, whispering about how he looked, his white mask showing nothing but his lips, chin and cheek on his left side._

 _" Phantom? May I ask you a question, without offending you?" Daniel asked, shyly taking a sip of his coffee looking up to the other man with hope filled blue eyes._

 _Phantom smiled politely at him, appreciateing that he asked and not just asking him out right. " Of course, you may ask me anything you like. I will keep no secrets from you Daniel." Phantom said still smiling and gave a subtle wink to him._

 _Daniel flushed trying to hide behind his coffee, a shy smile tugging at his lips. " Alright, well I must ask. Why do you wear that?"_

 _" My coat? Because it's rather cold outside and I might catch a cold." Phantom remarked knowing fully well what Daniel was asking about. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched the other roll his eyes playfully at his avoidance of his question. "I'm only joking, you meant my mask, am I right?"_

 _The raven haired man nodded, " Yes you guessed correctly. "_

 _Phantom picked at the handle of his coffee mug, not really sure if he should tell Daniel of the reason why he dresses the way he does. He did just tell him there would be no secrets, so what the hell, nothing negative could possibly come with the truth. "My mother gave it to me, before she passed away it was hers. It may seem odd to wear it every day like a watch or necklace but it is all I have of her. People think I wear it because I am disfigured, " Phantom paused to remove his mask and he heard an audible gasp, looking up he saw Daniel was looking at him, not in disgust but in awe. " But I am being one hundred percent honest, I don't think that is true."_

 _" It surely is not. You are a handsome man Phantom. " Phantom flushed lightly at the complement he received from the one person that it mattered from the most._

 _" That is very kind of you Daniel, but my looks are nothing to that of yours." Phantom rested his hand on top of Daniels who didn't move away but only smiled. The next thing he was going to say, he hoped it would not ruin anything they had worked on. "Daniel."_

 _" Yes?"_

 _" I like you, a lot." Phantom said with baited breath waiting for another rejection that is more then likely to come._

 _Daniel smiled so bright it lite up the entire room. "I do as well, I like you too, Phantom. "_

 _A rejection that never came._

 **PRESENT**

"After that things were great, we kept meeting up on a regular basis for either coffee or lunch. Everything was perfect. " Phantom frowned as he held Danny closer to him, remembering what came after all the fluffy romance that he got to have with Daniel back when he was alive. " With each passing day I fell more and more in live with him to the point I thought I was going to die without him. But of course our love had to be a very well guarded secret, a man loving another that was not a woman was very forbidden back when I was alive. Is it like that now?"

" No, most people are very accepting of relationships with the same sex nowadays. " Danny smiled up and Phantom, the ghost couldn't help but feel his core melt at the sight. For a moment he forgot about everything, being a ghost, Plasmius, the curse, everything.

" Glad to hear it. Makes me feel better about doing this." Phantom leaned down and captured Dannys lips with his, holding thw human close to him as if he would float away. Danny returned the kiss, it was soft and perfect. When they parted they just looked into each others eyes, ghost core and human heart beating together in perfect synchronization. " Want to hear the rest? "

" Of course, if you want to tell it that is." Danny half laughed never breaking eye contact. " If everything was going so well, what happened? "

Phantom tightened his hold on his human, his soft glowing green eyes turning hard at the thought of the other ghost inside the Opera House regaining energy. " Plasmius happened. He ruined everything. "

 **PAST**

 _It was a warm Wednesday afternoon, actors were going over their lines a few more times. It was opening night and everything had to be perfect. Phantom wasn't feeling it today, Daniel had told him that he would rather just remain friends then have a more romantic relationship with the green eyed man. But when Phantom found out why, it broke his heart all the more. The man named Vladimir Plasmius had, in Phantoms opinion, stolen Daniel away from him about a week and a half ago._

 _Phantom was so upset he couldn't bare to look._

 _He was doing his normal duties for his work when Plasmius stormed in yelling at him, saying things such as "You! You mask wearing freak!"_

 _Phantom sighed, this was nothing new to him he knew people thought he was a freak. " What do you need, Plasmius. I am very busy." With in one second Phantom found himself up against a wall, a few feet off the ground." Woah! Take it easy!"_

 _" No! You are the reason Daniel is leaving me!" Plasmius shouted right in his face. Daniel was leaving Plasmius? For him? That did not seem very likely, the raven haired man had made it very clear to Phantom that he only wanted to be friends woth Phantom. " And that is way I killed him." Plasmius said in a harsh voice that sent shivers down Phantoms spine and his blood freezing in his veins, hearting stopping to the point he thought that he was dead but his brain hadn't recognized that he had. Daniel was dead?_

 _" W-what? " Phantom stuttered, not trusting his voice to say anything. His eyes pooled with white hot tears as the image of Daniels, face, smile, and laugh played like a movie in his head. Daniel was dead._

 _" You heard me." Daniels dead. " I killed that whore before he could come crawling back to you." Daniels dead. " And now that I have told you." Never going to see him again. " I have to kill you too." Plasmius then began to cut off Phantoms airway, snapping the other out of his inner thoughts. Phantom fought hard to get the other mans hands off of his throat, but the older man was just too strong for him." Daniel Phantom, I hear by bind you to this Opera House for the intirty of your afterlife, unless your beloved Daniel sets you free." Plasmius' eyes glowed bright red from his normal colbolt blue._

 _" Then I enstate that Daniel James Fenton be reborn, one hundred years from now to find me and set me free of this curse that you have placed upon me." Phantom gruffed out with his last bit of air, the last thing he saw was the glowing red eyes of his nemesis and his thoughts of his beloved Daniel and how much he was wronged._


	11. The Dream

"Phantom? Can I ask you a question, without upsetting you?" Danny asked looking up to the ghost that was rapped aroubd him like a cheap coat, moon light making his snow white softly glowing hair seem slightly silver. " You don't have to answer if you don't want to. You knwo what, never mind it's a stupid and insensitive question anyway. "

Phantom couldn't help but laugh at the way Danny was acting. For a moment though, just a split second he felt like he was back in time, when he was alive. When Daniel was alive. Shaking those thoughts from his mind, Phantom tucked some of Dannys hair behind his ear." Well you have to ask it now, I'm all curious. "

Danny gulped, "You won't be mad?" His heart rate picked up, fearing that he would upset Phantom, one of the last things that he wanted to do.

" That depends on the question. "

" Okay, well I was wondering. ..." Danny trailed off, but then decided to throw caution to the wind, there really was no polite way to ask a question like this. " What did it feel like? To die?" Phantoms smile slipped from his lips, bowing hisnhead slightly and Danny started to panic, afraid that he actually did upset Phantom. " Is that too personal a question? "

" No, it's fine. Just a bit of a dark topic for a first date don't you think?" Phantom said with a cheeky smile and Danny rolled his eyes to the midnight sky.

Danny shook his head, " First date?"

" Well yeah. First of many I hope. " Phantom mused as he nuzzled the side of Dannys face making the human nearly giggle. " That is if you will continue to see me?"

Danny cupped Phantoms face and gave the ghost a peck on the lips. He smirked, " Oh I don't know, even with the murder of a not so really going to be missed class mate, putting my balding slightlt over weight teacher in the hospital, and the psyhco killer ghost that wants to possibly kill me, end your existence just for the sake of revenge? " Dannys face softened when he saw Phantom frown at his long rant. " Hey," Phantom brought his eyes up to meet Dannys and the human smiled brilliantly at him. " I'd love to. "

The ghost smiled back at him, kissing him like he had never kissed him before. " That is amazing Danny, I am so glad."

" I can tell." Danny smiled himself before adding. " And what makes you think telling me about how you died and your past love any better of a first date?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Phantom who smiled sheeply.

" You got me." Phantom readjusted himself before speaking again." What is dying like?" Danny nodded his head, now not too sure if he wpuld like the answer to his question. "For me, it was painful, having someone cut off your air supply until you can't stand it anymore, until you are so weak that you can't even fight back to try and save yourself? It is the worst feeling in the world. One I hioe you never have to go through, at least any time soon."

Regretting that he even asked the question in the first place, Danny gave Phantom a sad smile. " I'm sorry, I didn't-"

" Of course not, and it's fine."

" You sure?" Danny asked not fully believing that it was okay.

Phantom laughed lightly, " Yes, it truely is." He then planted a kiss on the top of Dannys hair, making the teens face flare up with heat at the sweet gesture.

" I should go, it's getting late and I need to be up for practice in..." Danjy looked to his phone for the time and nearly choked on his spit when he saw that it was close to being four in the morning. "Oh shit! I need to go, but I will see you soon." And with a goodbye kiss, Danny raced back home in hopes of getting some sleep.

 _Danny walked into the Opera House, dressed and all ready for the play. It was nearly show time when the air around him got bone chilling cold. Smiling, he knew just who it was. " Phantom? "_

 _" Yes?" Phantom purred from behind him. The ghost spun Danny around and attacked his lips in a hard and needy kiss, pushing the raven haired boy against the nearest hard surface. " Danny, I want to take you, right here right now. "_

 _Danny blushed at his wording. " Phantom, I'm needed on the stage soon. We don't have the time. " He then let out a moan when Phantom kissed and sucked on his neck._

 _" Then how about I make this quick and amazing. " Phantom took hold of Dannys legs and wrapped them around his own waist and ground into him. " Oh Danny, you are, n-ngh, absolutely wonderful. "_

 _" Harder Phantom, please." All this rubbing of their erections with their clothes on was starting to be too much for Danny, the teen then cursed that he had to leave to be on stage instead of in the back with Phantom, surely having more fun then being in a stupid play._

 _Then it stopped._

 _No more touching, kissing, nothing. Danny fell to the ground in a haze of hormones and lust. Looking around he didn't see Phantom anywhere. Frustrated, Danny stood and glared at the now empty room. "What the hell, Phantom? "_

 _" Sorry to interrupt your fun time Daniel, but I had to get Phantom, out of the way so to speak. " Plasmius said from the side of the room making Danny go cold. How did he get here? Where's Phantom?_

 _" What did you do with Phantom? "_

 _" Never mind that, now that I have you alone." Plasmius then began to advance on Danny making the teen back away from the older ghost, fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins to get away from him. " I'm going to end you. " The next thing that Danny saw was a white hot beam of light come towards him._

 _" AHHH!"_

 _"_ AHHHH!" Danny awoke with a start, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he thought that it was going to leap out and run away. Looking and seeing that he was in his room at home, he calmed himself by taking deep breaths. " A dream, it was only a dream." Looking over at the clock on his night stand, he saw that it was almost nine o'clock. " And of course, I slept in."

As quickly as he could, Danny got dressed, ate some breakfast and ran out the door with his parents yelling after him about how he shouldn't be late and to stop over sleeping.

The whole way there he couldn't shake off that dream. The part about him and Phantom getting hot and heavy didn't bother him one bit, he actually tried to focus on that part. It was that part with Plasmius.

Opening night was tomorrow, dress rehearsal is today. For some reason, Danny had a feeling that opening night for Phantom of the Opera, would be one Amity Park would never forget.

Danny feared it was going to be in the worst way possible.

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Reviews bring faster updates :) I'm just having a hard time ending this one, if anyone has ideas on how I should end this please don't be shy with ideas! :)**


	12. Opening Night Part 1

"Five minutes until your scene Danny." Sam chimed in from the other side of his dressing room door. She heard a muffled 'okay' sound and then some more muffled sounds that she couldn't make out. She rolled her eyes. There goes Danny talking to himself again. Or maybe he's rehearsing his lines one last time, that seems more likely he has been really nervous lately.

She was just about to go place a prop when she felt like she needed to use the bathroom. Feeling like it can wait two minutes, Sam made her way to the bathroom quickly. Washing her hands afterwards, the room got really cold as if she had stepped outside in the middle of winter with snow falling to the ground. The mirror frosted up, her breathe coming out in soft puffs of white air, she wipped her hands on her jet black skirt and made a dash for the door only to fond that it was locked. She pulled with all of her upper body strength but the door wasn't moving an inch. " Now young lady, that is no way to be." A deep male voice came from behind her, it had an edge to it that sent shivers down her spine.

Turning to look at the man Sam gasped, he was floating in the air and looked like death itself. His skin was the same colour of an off turquoise, eyes the shade of blood red rubys but as bright as a stop traffic light, he was dressed in a very formal manner all in white and red except for his gloves, boots and hair those things were as black as a star less night. "Who are you?" No matter who this man was she would not let him see how scared she truely was.

"How rude of me, the name is Plasmius, Vladimir Plasmius. " He answered her with a toothy grin, eyes pericing into her own violet ones. " You may have heard of me, considering the play you are putting on is about that no good Phantom brat." He spat as he slowly got closer to the teenage girl.

" Wait, you're Vladimir Plasmius? The same one who-"

" Yes, I killed Phantom. "

Sam frozw in her spot. She didn't know that. No one knew that, the only thing she knew about this guy was that he and Phantom were deeply infatuated with the same person. "I didn't, I mean, I-I" She kept stumbling over her words as more fear for her own safety started to set in.

" Oh I am well aware that you don't know. No one knows the truth of how I stabbed the man I love to death because he was going to leave me for a piece of shit janitor! Then I murdered Phantom and cursed him to stay here until Daniel was reborn to love him again. " By now Plasmius was right in her face, the poor girl was shaking like a leaf. " But..."

Feeling brave Same swallowed the lump in her throat, her mouth dry like she had never had a drink of water in her life. " But what?" She whispered her eyes pricked with tears as she connected the dots.

" But he will be forever trapped if your friend, Danny right? If he never tells Phantom he loves him and he won't. " Plasmius then took a step back giving Sam some breathing room. "He can't brake the spell if he's dead." Plasmius then turned back to her, she looked a mess. " And you're going to be the one to do it."

Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, the feeling of a ghost inside her body felt so foreign to her. She could no longer fight his power over her. Sam Manson was gone and Vladimir Plasmius was in her place wearing her face.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

" Okay." Danny said to Sam from the closest as he was getting ready. " Have you ever heard of privacy? "

Phantom looked at him with a lop sided smile, he then went over and hugged Danny to him. " Privacy? What is this thing you speak of?" He ruffled Dannys hair making him laugh and swat his hands away. " I'm just worried. "

Danny gave him a sad smile and hugged him close. " I know, me too but you jumping at every little sound isn't going to help any." Phantom kissed his lips softly and gazed into Dannys blie eyes, he swore he could look into those eyes forever and a day.

" You're right, have a good play and I will be watching out for you the whole time." Phantom said as he placed one last kiss on his lips and smiled.

" Thank you, I appreciate that. " Just as Danny got out of the others grasp to go to set, he turned back to Phantom and smiled his face heating up. " After the play, I want to tell you something. Something very important ." With that he was off.

Phantom had an idea of what Danny wanted to tell him, but he could be wrong and didn't want to get his hopes up. So he put it to the back of his mind and took to the air to watch over Danny for his part in the play. He was so impressed with how Danny carried himself and how he delivered his lines, disregarding the fact that he didn't have that many.

The play went great, Dannys parents werw front and center clapping and cheering at the end when all members of the play were asked to take a bow. Phantom couldn't stop the smile that crawled onto his face, he was so happy for Danny in that moment that he wanted to share it with him. But he could wait another five minutes to have Danny all to himself.

His smile dropped when his mind went to the scum of the earth Plasmius. He hadn't seen him the whole time the play was going on. Phantom wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Seeing Danny making his way back to his dressing room, Phantom was just about to follow when he saw Dannys friend; her name was Sam right? All he really knew about her was that she was a major cock block. He watched as she walked over to Dannys room, knocked on the door and waited to be let in. The weird thing about this was that she kept looking around, like she was looking for something or someone.

Phantom gasped when her eyes flashed blood red from impatience for a brief moment then went back to normal when Danny opened the door to let her in.

Before the door closed he saw a dagger be pulled out from its seeth from her back pocket. Plasmius was controlling Sam to hurt Danny.

Phantom had to do something and fast.

 **Authors Note : Thank you everyone for the reviews and for staying with this story. Also thank you to everyone who gave an idea on how to end this story. After this there will only be one or two more chapters. Reviews bring faster updates :)**


	13. Opening Night Part 2

"Oh hey Sam, what's up? " Danny questioned as he stepped into the doorway to see Sam standing there. Looking at her, she looked like she needed to take a shower or eat or something. " Want to come in? I'm just getting ready to go home."

Sam smiled a tight lipped grin, " Sure thing. There was something that I needed to see you about." She said as she walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. "Danny."

"Yeah?" He asked, not really paying any attention to his best friend, being too busy with putting things back to the waythey were. " What is it Sam?" When he finally turned to look at her, he felt himself gey sick to his stomach for some reason. She was just standing there. Her black hair covering her voliet eyes, he noticed that she looked more pale than normal. "Sam? " He slowly made his way over to his friend, feeling every bit on edge. " Sam, you okay?"

When she started to laugh, one that was deep, it didn't sound like her. "Sam is fine, Daniel. "

No.

Danny felt himself go pale, a cold sweat broke out on his skin. " What have you done to Sam?" He asked, now trying to keep his back pocket from being seen. The ecto-blaster now held more weight to it.

" Ha, I have done nothing more than use her body as a host, for the time being. " The look on her face grew sinister, lips twisted into an unpleasant smirk. " Now, I am going to take care of you young Daniel, once and for all." Plasmius possesing Sam, took out the knife that was hidden, it gleamed in the horrible florescent lighting. " And with you out of the way, Phantoms curse will live on, so to speak, and as an added bonus your friend Sam to blame for your death. After all, they need toblame someone, am I right, little badger?" Plasmius then lunged forward, knife aiming for Dannys torso.

Danny jumped back to put some space between himself and Plasmius. " What about Phantom? He'll stop you."

Plasmius hummed, as if he was almost amused. " Maybe, but he's not here now is he?" He advanced on Dannu omce more. " Some knight in shining armer he turned out to be." He sneered and just as he was going to make for another stab, Danny pulled out his ecto-blaster and pointed in the ghosts face. Plasmius looked at the gun, then to Danny and back to the gun slightly stunned.

" Phantom may be late to the party, but I'm not unarmed." Danny said, trying his best to keep his hands from shaking from sheer terror. If he was being honest, he was scared shitless.

Plasmius soon went from stunned to bursting out with laughter. " Oh boy." His laughter didn't seem to dying down anytime soon.

" What is so funny?" He was starting to piss Danny off with his incessant laughing. " Answer me."

"You honestly think, that you can defeat me?" Plasmius taunted. " Besides, if you hurt me while I'm inside this body, it'll hurt your precious friend. " That made Danny freeze in his actions. He could rip Plasmius a new asshole, but he couldn't hurt Sam. " You can't win."

" But I can." Phantom right hooks Plasmius right in the jaw, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Turning to Danny he asks "You okay?"

" Yeah I think so. But you can't hurt her, isn't there a way to get him out?" Danny asked as he watched Plasmius rise from the floor, eyes glowing red, teeth bared in a snarl.

" There is, but it won't be fun for her." Phantom said before adding "But she'll be fine. " Phantom then flew at Plasmius at full speed. At the last second he turned himself intangible, pushing Plasmius out of Sam with both of the ghosts going out through the wall behind her.

"Sam! " Danny rushed over to his friend to make sure that she was okay. Putting his hand on her neck, he felt a pulse a breathed a sigj of relief. She was just passed out.

Phantom.

Heading out the door, Danny could see both Phantom and Plasmius duking it out in the air. Fists and ecto-blasts flying everywhere. " Wait a minute. " Danny mumbled to himself. That's it! He suddenly remembered what he also brought with him in case this happened. By the looks of this battle, Phantom was going to need his help.

"Give it up Phantom, you've had to have known all this time that nothing would come of this." Plasmius said shooting a beam of pink at Phantom.

Growling, Phantom fired one right back that hit him in the chest. " I'm very determined Plasmius, and I'll see to it that you go to hell and stay there."

"Phantom! " Gaining his attention, Phantom looked away for a split second to Danny, only to be shot point blank in the chest and sent down to the ground. " No!" Danny raced over to his side. Phantoms once nicely kept suit was ripped to ribbons, bright green ecto-blood in some places. " Phantom? "

" I'm fine Danny, just get out of here." Phantom said and the sight of Dannys blue eyes pooling with tears made his ghostly core ache. " Please, just so I know you're alive and in the world. "

" Phantom. " Danny started but his voice broke, a tear escaped his eye and rolled dpwn his pale cheek. " I c-can't leave you. Not now."

Phantom looked past Danny to see Plasmius getting closer, an ecto-blast charged in his hand. "Danny please-"

" I love you." Danny started to cry a little more after those words came out.

Phantoms green eyes were blown wide." What?"

" I said, I love you, damn it!" He brought his hand up to hold Phantoms face to look him in the eyes. " I love you, with every beat of my heart."

Phantom smiled so wide his face hurt, his own eyes pooling with glowing tears. " I lovw you, too Danny."

"How touching." Plasmius said feeling disgusted with the scene before him." If I had any humanity left or even to behin with, that would have been touching."

Danny snapped his eyes away from Phantom. He stood up, pointed his ecto-blaster at Plasmius and said. "That's enough lines out of you." Danny shot Plasmius three times in the chest, one right after the other until the ghost fell down. Making his way over to the fallen ghost, Danny put the gun away and pulled out his fathers Fenton Thermos.

Pointing it at Plasmius, when the ghost looked up from his fallen point on the floor, red eyes wide he spoke, "This is your final curtain call Plasmius. " With that, he filped the switch and sucked Plasmius inside, who screamed threat upon threat the whole time. Capping the lid, Danny ran back over to where Phantom was stil, laying." Wow, remind me to never piss you off." Phantom said jokingly.

Danny rolled his eyes, " Are you going to be okay?"

" Yes, I believe so."

" I love you."

Phantom smiled, " I love you, too. " Leaning up for a kiss just as Danny was dipping down, Danny stopped. " What's wrong."

" Nothing, just need to fix something. " Danny then reached out to Phantoms face and grabbed the edges of his mask. Phantom stiffened up. " It's okay." Danny slowly took the mask off to reveal a handsome face. More tan skin amd green eyes he could get lost in forever. " That's better." He then connected their lips in a sweet kiss, putting all of his love and emotions into it as did Phantom.

Breaking away, a bright light encircled Phantom for a brief moment. It showed invisable chains around his feet that looked to be anchored to the Opera House. Soon they burst into a million bits of dust and the light was gone. " Thank you, Danny. For everything. "

"No problem. " Danny couldn't help but stare at Phantoms unmasked face, something the ghost didn't miss.

" What? It's my face isn't it? Give me back-"

" Yes, but not for the reason you think. You are so handsome Phantom, I want to see your face everyday." Danny ment every word.

Phantom smiled again, bring ing Danny into another kiss. Danny started to giggle. " What?"

" It's stupid. "

" Tell me anyway. "

"Well," Danny started and bit his lip. " Your name is Phantom, and you live in a Opera House. "

Phantom smirked, " No kidding." Danny smacked him playfully.

" So that kinda makes you, my Phantom of the Opera. " Phantom rolled his eyes but kept smiling.

" Yeah, I guess it does."

 **Authors Note : And that's a wrap! There will be one more chapter for everyone who wants a love scene. *Wink* Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and gave it love it means a whole lot to me. Until next time! :)**


	14. By Your Side

**Authors Note : Thank you everyone for being so patient, I had half of this written and I lost the page! But it's here now and that's what matters enjoy :)**

Danny made his way over to Sam, who was just starting to wake up. " Hey, you feeling okay?" He asked when she woke up fully, groaning from the aching pain that lingered in her chest from where Phantom pushed the other ghost out of. Helping his friend onto her feet, she swayed a little.

" Danny? What happened, there was a ghost and then everything went black."

" I'll explain everything to you later, okay? Right now, I think it's best to get you home to rest." Danny insisted as he helped Sam walk home, with some invisable help from a certain friendly ghost.

After he got Sam home, at yelled at by her parents to stay away from her. Danny wasn't worried, even if Sam was forbidden to see him they would still find a way to be best buds.

" Danny." Danny jumped at the sound of his name as he was walking home. Only to find out it was Phantom. Relief washed over the teen, shock turned to a half smile. " Look, I'm free from the Opera House! I can go anywhere!" Phantom announced as he few up high in the sky, feeling the wind through his hair for the first time in one hundred years. He was doing dramatic dips and dives, Danny just watched with amusement. He was glad that he helped the other out how he did.

Phantom came swooping down and came flying right at Danny, the mentioned teen put his arms out to stop the ghost but it was for not. " Phantom wait!" Before he could get it all out the ghost took Danny up with him to the sky, laughing the whole time.

" You're not scared are you?" Phantom teased, holding onto Danny firmly so he wouldn't fall.

Danny bristled slightly, " No! Heights don't scare me, I'm going to go to outer space one day." Phantom stopped as soon as they were a few hundred feet in the air.

" Good, my intention was never to scare you." Phantom smiled as he looked into Dannys eyes. " Isn't this beautiful? The, uh, sky I mean." He said looking from light blue eyes to inky night skies that is dotted with tiny stars, the moon shining bright on them.

Danny nodded as he followed Phantoms gaze. The night sky was his favorite place to look at when he was feeling low. Now it will always remind him of Phantom. " Yeah, really breath taking."

Phantom coughed awkwardly into his left shoulder when a few minutes passed. " So, where do you live? So I can drop you off."

Danny made a humming sound in the back of his throat, looking for his house. It didn't take long to notice the large FentonWorks sign in the distance. " See that giant neon light? That's where my house is." Phantom nodded and slowing flew over the town of Amity Park, making his way to Dannys house.

Danny instructed Phantom to just put him in his room once they got there, a little bit too quick for Phantoms liking. He gently laid Danny down on his mattress, lingering for a moment more not wanting to let him go. Once he ket the human go, Phantom turned to leave only to have a hand wrap around his wrist. Looking back in surprise at Danny, he asked what was wrong.

"Well, I remember a certain ghost saying that, once he got me alone he would make love to me." Danny said his face heating up just saying it.

Phantom was taken aback by his statement. "Oh? I just figured it was a long day and it's late you would rather rest. " He said and then added "But if you're sure."

" I wouldn't havr brought it up if I wasn't. " Phantom then was by Dannys side in a second. He cupped the others face and kissed him sweetly. Danny returned the kiss, his hands going to Phantoms shoulders.

When the kiss was deepened, Phantom slowly laid Danny down so that he was on top of the human, one hand leaving his face to gently feel Dannys abdomen and chest. When the feeling of coldness touched under his shirt, Danny gasped and moaned when it touched one of his nipples.

Phantom phased off the others shirt and threw it to the floor. He then starting kissing Dannys jawline and neck, making the other moan beneath him. Danny spread his legs and slowly ground up on the ghost above him. Phantom moaned at the friction to his nether regions.

Danny started making clumsy work of Phantoms clothes, not being as careful as Phantom was with his.

Soon they were both down to their underwear. Phantom pulled back from his assault on Dannys neck to see his handy work and smirked at the bruise that was forming. Then looking from his neck to his eyes, Phantom felt a spark of arousal go through him. Dannys eyes were dialated and hooded, cheeks flush and was only focusing on Phantom. " You sure you want to go the whole way?" He asked one last time before he went through with phasing their underwear off.

" Yes!" Danny nearly screamed, his need for Phantom growing by the minute.

Phantom smiled, " Okay." He then takes their boxers off and begins to prep Danny. Using ectoplasm, he coated his fingers before slowly working his way inside of Danny, mindful to keep the pain at bay. Once he got one in and Danny seemed okay, he added another until he was up to three fingers and that's when Danny got uncomfortable.

Giving him a minute to relax and adjust. When Danny nodded his head that he was okay, Phantom went on and streched him out until he deemed him ready, finding his prostate in the process. Danny moaned loudly when Phantom touched it and whined when thw ghost removed his fingers altogether.

Covering his member in ectoplasm as well, Phantom looked Danny in his eyes. " I love you."

Dannys mouth twitched into a smile, " I love you, too. " Phantom then connected their lips together before he slowly penatrated Danny. He started out slow as he gave Dany time to ger use to the new feeling.

Soon Phantom picked up the pace a little, never breaking the kiss with Danny, as he looked for that one spot. It didn't take much longer until he found it when Danny gave a slight yelp that died into a moan. Pulling away from the kiss, Danny whispered "There, hit there."

Phantom locked in and gave it all he had, making Danny throw his head back, mouth hung open in a silent scream. The ghost made good use and kissed and nipped at the exposed neck.

" Phantom. " Danny moaned, his fingers threading through snow white hair, his other hand digging into the others back. " Phantom, I'm gonna-"

" Me too." The ghost cut off before he wrapped a free hand around Dannys member to help him along. It wasn't long until the pair of them came with a loud cry of the others name.

Phantom stilled over too of Danny, his arms feeling like jelly as he was still on his post cotial high.

Soon after he gently pulled out and laid down beside Danny, humming happily as the other curled up into him. Running his hand through sweat matted black hair, Phantom smiled so wide it reached his ears.

The action of having his hair smoothed over made Dannys eyes droopy. He gave Phantom a sleepy smile and moved closer. " Hey." He whispered, getting Phantom to look at him, his smile never leaving. " If I fall asleep, will you be here when I wake up?"

Phantom leaned over and kissed Dannys forehead, pulling the blankets up to cover them Phantom spoke softly. " Of course, I will love. There is no place in the world I would rather be then by your side."


End file.
